surviving
by IzzyBabeFanfic23
Summary: Three years after the zombies attack Bella and family are trying to survive...Along the way she meets Edward and falls in love...


I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!

Three years ago our worst fear became real. Zombies, yes that's right zombies attacked our world. But my family was ready for it. All because our dad was a paranoid old man that wanted to be ready for anything and everything that could ever happen. And we survived them and killed as many as we could. But now that they're gone the government had set up colonies for the survivors to go to. And right now me and my family are headed for Colony Four. Which is located in Forks, Washington? My dad's hometown and the town I was born in.

"Bella." My little brother Tyler said.

"Yea, Ty?" I asked him.

"What if they don't let us in? Or like us?" He murmured so low I almost didn't hear him. But I did. And I was worried just like him. But we can't think about all the what if's or we'd worry ourselves to death.

"Don't worry about that kiddo. I'm sure they'll like us." Our big brother Emmett said while hugging us to himself.

"You promise Emmy?" Tyler asked him.

"Yeah buddy. Who wouldn't like us? We're badasses." Em chuckled and I knocked him upside the head. Tyler did not need to learn that language when he was only six years old.

"Don't say that near him." I snapped at Emmett.

"Whatever Bells." He muttered and started pouting like the big baby he is.

"How much further are we kids?" Dad asked over the walkie talkie we had in the truck.

"Two hundred and a few miles, old man." Emmett told him.

"Don't call me old man. We'll set up camp in a few hours so we can get some rest before heading to the colony."

**-TWO HOURS LATER-**

"Is that somebody walking?" Emmett asked pointing ahead of us. And sure enough it was. Who in their right mind would be walking when it's almost night time and there's crazy people out waiting to attack anybody and everybody.

"Dad? There's somebody walking, you want to pick him up or what?" He asked dad on the walkie talkie.

"Let's stop and let me talk to him first, son." He muttered back to us.

Slowly we pulled over on the road. And dad got out with his gun loaded and ready in case anything happened. After a few minutes he motioned for Emmett to come over.

"I'm scared Belly." Tyler told me.

"It's ok buddy." I said watching Emmett talk and then hug the guy. What the hell? Was my brother that stupid? Did he know him or something?

"Bella tell Tyler he's riding with me and mom. Okay." Dad told me.

"You hear that buddy. You'll be safe with mom and dad. Go on and get in there with mom ok."

"Okay. I love you Belly." He said giving me a hug. I loved my brother to death when he was all lovey dovey.

"Love you too little man." I told him just as Emmett and the guy started walking towards us.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed "This is Edward Masen. My old college buddy."

"It's nice to meet you, Isabella." Edward spoke in a smooth and deep voice, holding out his hand for me.

"It's Bella." I snapped. God I hated being called Isabella. I didn't mean to snap.

"I should've warned you bro she hates that name." Emmett laughs. And I just glared at my asshole of a brother.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Edward stuttered out blushing.

And I just ignored him and everything. That was something I was getting good at. I was a loner and that's what I preferred. I never was good at talking to new people. Just family and an a few friends. But they were probably dead by now.

**-SSSSSSSSSSS-**

"He's handsome." Mom whispered to me while we were collecting more supplies.

"Whatever you say mother dear." I replied in a bored tone. Sure he was handsome. I'd go as far as saying he was the most beautiful man I've ever seen. But that wouldn't matter. Not in the world we lived in. Love and relationships were almost impossible. And all I was focused on was surviving and my family.

"I'm sure you noticed." She murmured. Of course I've noticed, who wouldn't notice someone like him.

"Bella, honey can you help Edward load up the trailer?" Dad asked.

"Can't Emmett help; I'm kind of busy right now." I yelled back.

"He's helping me honey."

"Fine."

As we loaded up the trucks with more supplies, Edward tried talking to me but I still ignored him. I didn't want to talk; I just wanted to get this done before it got dark.

"Listen I know you don't like me but at least say something. I said I'm sorry about calling you Isa..."

"Don't say that name." I cut him off.

"At least you're talking, now."

"Look I didn't say I don't like you. I just like being alone and not having to talk." I muttered out while continuing loading up what I could.

"I know what you mean, but it's not every day now that I get to see a beautiful girl I can talk to." He said. And I snorted me beautiful that's a bullshitting lie.

"Now I'm starting to not like you." I snapped. I hated lies.

"Why?" He asked stupidly.

"I don't like liars."

"Oh, well I didn't lie. I was just stating a fact."

"Let's just get this shit loaded. Okay."

"Sure." He murmured. And we went back to loading the food and supplies up.

"Let's set up camp for the night. And we'll head out in the morning." Dad told us.

"Belly I'm craving some Mexican rice." Emmett boomed out.

"Yeah Belly, please?" Tyler begged.

"Me to honey. Your cooking's better than mine." Mom said.

"Mom I'm sorry but you can burn water." I chuckled out. And everybody laughed with me.

"Hope your starving Eddie boy, Bella's cooking is amazing." Emmett said.

"I am starving, but if you keep calling me Eddie I'm going to take your food too." Edward told Emmett.

"Over my dead body, man." Emmett boomed out.

"Boys behave." Mom said while shaking her head.

**-ONE HOUR LATER-**

"Oh my god this is amazing." Edward moaned out. And I blushed madly.

"Told you man." Em told him.

"This is the best rice I've ever had, Bella." Edward said as he loaded his plate up for his third serving.

"Okay, Bella you're on guard duty for the first four hours then I'll take over."

"Alrighty." I said and started cleaning up.

"Here let me help you." Edward said and started cleaning up beside me.

"Come on Tyler it's bedtime for you." Mom said

"Just ten more minutes please?" He pouted.

"Come on little bro, let's get some z's." Emmett told him.

**-TWO HOURS LATER-**

I hated being up and watching for crazy people to come attack us. But there were times it did happen and they scared the shit out of me.

It's like almost midnight and I'm bored to death already. What I wouldn't do for a good book right about now. Hell I would even settle for some crappy magazine to read. Maybe we could scout for one soon.

"Hey." Edward said scaring the shit out of me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just couldn't sleep." He said.

"It's okay." I muttered.

"Do you believe in love?" He asked. Well that's a weird question to ask, I thought.

"Huh?"

"Do you believe in love? I mean even after all the things that happened; do you believe it's still possible?"

"I don't know. I never had time to worry about it. Always studying or reading before this thing happened. And now I just don't know. I've never thought about it much." I babbled.

"I do." He stated, looking intently at me.

"Why don't you like me?" He asked.

"Who said I didn't like you? I just don't adjust well meeting new people or having changes happen around me." I stated. It was true I didn't like changes at all no matter what they were.

"So you do like me?"

"I don't know. I mean I don't know you well enough to say if I like you or not."

"Well if you'd let me in we could get know each other better." He stated.

I thought about it and decided he was right, who knows what this new world had in store for us in the future. And at least I would have a friend for the unknown.

"Okay."

Over the next few days me and Edward got to know each other and became glued to each other's hip. Where one went the other was with them. And the bad thing was I was crushing on him bad. I wasn't used to having a crush so I didn't know what to do.

"You and Eddie's getting close, what's that about?" Emmett asked slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"We're just friends Emmy. We decided to be getting to know each other and that's it." I said.

"Well I just wanted to know if I was going to have to give him the big brother lecture. You know I'm ok if you want to date him." He stated.

"Well we're just friends okay. Besides in this world there is no such thing as romance and love and all that gooey shit in this world now." I said.

"Bella don't start that bullshit because you know its lies. I have faith that I'll find my Rosie and we'll be together. And I want you to be happy too. Even if it's Eddie that you fall for."

"Don't start Emmett, okay." I snapped out and left him standing there looking shocked. I just couldn't help but snap at him. He and mom were always hinting at us being together and it was nerve racking. And no matter what happens with my feelings for him, he would never like someone like me.

**-Emmett's POV-**

I wanted my sister to believe and have faith no matter what. And I had a feeling her and Eddie boy were more than friends like she was saying. But I couldn't push her. I just wanted them to be happy. And I wanted my Rosie with us too. Just thinking about her was breaking my heart more but I know she's alive and I will find her.

"What's wrong honey?" Mom asked.

"Bella's being stubborn as usual." I stated.

"Let me guess it's got to do with her and Edward?" She asked. And I just nodded.

"She's in love; you can just look in her eyes when she's with him and tell. She's just scared honey. Give her some time and she'll come around." She said.

"Edward honey, what's wrong?" Mom asked. He looked like someone killed his puppy.

"Uh, Bella's not talking to me. I don't know what I did?" He stated sadly.

"Mom can you excuse us for a minute?" I asked my mom.

"Sure honey I'm just going to go find Charlie and Tyler." And she left.

"Dude are you in love with my sister?" I asked needing to know. And there was no use in beating around the bush about it. They both deserved happiness.

"Uh." He stuttered out blushing.

"It's alright if you do. I mean I trust you with her and everything." I stated.

"Yes I'm in love with her and I have been since I laid eyes on her but then I got to know her and she's perfect. She's everything to me and now she won't talk to me. And I don't know what I did."

"You love me?" Bella asked. And Edward's eyes got wide.

"I'll leave you guys to talk." And I left.

**-Edwards POV-**

Shit, she heard me. I so did not want to tell her this way, I mean I didn't even know if I wanted to tell her at all.

"So did I hear correctly? Or was that a lie?" She asked me with tears in her eyes. And those tears were what made me tell her the truth even if it broke my heart when she told me she didn't feel that way.

"Yes it's true, I love you. And the more I get to know about you the harder I fall."

The next thing I know is she's in my arms and our lips are molding against each other's. So soft and tender yet tempting and passionate. It was perfect, she was perfect. My hands on her hips and hers in my hair pulling me closer. And her taste was addictive just like cotton candy.

"I love you too." She said after pulling away blushing madly. I loved her blush.

"And I'm sorry for ignoring you I was just scared of what I was feeling and I didn't know what to do or what if you didn't feel the same way. And I'm blabbing like an idiot now." She said.

"You're my everything Bella." I whispered into her ear while hugging her tightly to me. I would never let her go.

"What if you meet someone else and you don't want me?" She asked.

"Never. You're all I want and ever need. You're my heart and soul and I'll never let you go ever."

"Promise." She murmured while snuggling up deeper in my arms.

"Promise."

"Sorry to interrupt but we have some guests coming in. About three of them too." Charlie said pointing out ahead of us.

"Eddie get ready, man." Em stated handing me a gun. Then giving Bella one too. Shit this was so not the time to get a boner at thinking just how sexy she was with a gun in her hands.

"I love you, baby." I told Bella and kissed her forehead.

**Alice's POV**

"Where are we going Ali?" My Jazzy asked me, pulling me into his side.

"Yeah Alice, where are we going?" Rose whined.

To tell you the truth I didn't know where we were going, I just knew we had to head this way. Because this way would lead us to happiness. Especially Rose.

"I don't know. I'm just going where my heart is leading." I told them.

"Oh god more of that mumbo jumbo bullshit." Rose snapped.

"Stop being a bitch Rosalie." Jazz told her.

"People, there's people there!" Rose shouted pointing about two miles ahead.

"That's where were heading." I said.

**SO WHAT YA THINKING?LEAVE SOME REVIEWS!**


End file.
